


The Good in You

by TheCosmicSlaughter



Category: Kick-Ass (2010), Kick-Ass (Movies), kick-ass 2
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Love Story, Making Love, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Other, Romance, dave lizewski love story, dave lizewski oc, dave lizewski x reader, kick ass 2, kick ass love story, kick ass x reader, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicSlaughter/pseuds/TheCosmicSlaughter
Summary: "I see the good in you." he said "do you see it too?"





	1. ~Prologue~

_dear Babygirl,_  
  
_I love you._  
  
the metrolink train came to a halt, it's wheels screeching against the rails. people pushed and shoved as I tried to board, leaving me one of the last people to squeeze on.   
  
_before anything, I want you to know_  
  
I set my volume to it's highest setting. the band of my headphones vibrating from the sound as people's arms bumped into mine.  
  
_your dad and I made a lot of mistakes in our lives but you were not one of them_  
  
i walked from the subway and took two buses for a total of three hours of hot, overcrowded anxiety to get to Los Angeles International Airport, where I almost missed my flight.  
  
_but for now I don't want you to think about that. I want you to think about the future_  
  
the flight attendant gave me a warm smile as I boarded. I tripped and dropped my phone before tumbling to the floor right in front of her.  
  
_i want you to think about school and boys and how happy you'll be_  
  
i noticed there was now a crack in my screen as i turned my cell off before the flight and an old lady sitting next to me offered me her blanlet in case I got cold, saying I looked like her granddaughter. I declined.  
  
_don't think about me Babygirl._  
  
the air smelled metallic and unnatural when I exited the plane. like a dumpster.  
  
_please don't think about me._  
  
there was a cafe outside of the airport so I took a rest there before looking for my new apartment. classes didn't start for another few months but I wanted to at least settle in and get a feel for the city. I only had enough money to last me the week before my financial aid kicked in so I didn't buy anything.  
  
I pulled a bundle of envelopes from my green duffel bag, ripping one open and reading the next letter, and the next one and the next one, before deciding I'd had enough. everything irritated me right now; the lights, the people, the sidewalk. I walked for a good hour, realizing I was lost at around 4pm

 _dear Babygirl,_  
  
_I know you must be angry right now._  
  
the edges of the papers began to tear from how tightly I was holding them, one sheet cutting into my hand  
  
_I promise I didn't mean to leave you alone like this._  
  
some old guy bumped into me as I tried to navigate the city "watch where you're going Dumbass!" the man scolded at me from where I was on the ground. we had collided with such great force that I toppled over, dropping all of my letters onto the sidewalk.  
  
_I always thought there would be more time to do things with you, things you deserve, like congratulate you when you graduated college_  
  
I slowly got up, feeling a hand lift me by my arm and another on my back, a kind voice in my ear  
  
_chase some hoodlum off the porch after he asked to marry you_  
  
"hey, you okay?" I looked up into the eyes of a guy around my age  
  
_or take my screaming grandchild from your arms when you became an overwhelmed new mother_  
  
a thin rimmed pair of glasses perched on his nose "here, let me get those for you."  
  
_~~I'm sorry Kino.~~ I'm so incredibly sorry Baby_  
  
i picked up my duffel bag and watched him gather the slips of paper, stacking them neatly as he grabbed each one  
  
_but some good can come of this. now you won't have an old fart like me around to bring you down._  
  
I pressed my palms to my eyes and rubbed hard, blinking the tears away  
  
_before I kicked the bucket I made some calls for you_  
  
the stack of papers was handed back to me but by then I was bawling  
  
_I rented a place for you in the city where I grew up_  
  
"hey, hey, what's wrong?" he tilted his head so he could see my face underneath my hair.  
  
_since you'll be taking classes in New York I figured you would need a place to stay_  
  
"i-" I stuttered, choking back tears "I'm kinda lost,"  
  
_the apartment is really nice, and so is the neighborhood. it's changed a lot since I left_  
  
he smiled "alright well, where are you trying to get to?"  
  
_but I know you'll be right at home_  
  
I managed to sob out a sentence, handing him a piece of paper from my pocket. "this is the address."  
  
_i see the good in you baby girl_  
  
his face lit up in recognition "this is my address," he handed it back to me "I live right across the hall,"  
  
_I hope you see it too._  
__________________________

he led me through the streets to the apartment building, a luxurious palace compared to where I'd grown up. no matter how nice it was, it could never beat the comfortable streets of Los Angeles. I wasn't home here. I could never be.

he asked me vague, non invasive questions in the elevator which I was thankful for;

_where are you from?_

_first time in New York?_

_how do you like it so far?_

he directed me to my door, only feet away from his own and let me know he was one knock away if I needed anything which I thanked him for.

this man, _kid_ , was about six feet tall, dwarfing me. his face was all sharp angles and fine lines and i could tell by his voice he was probably fresh out of highschool. it was gentle with a slight rasp, the mark of puberty, and always low as if he were afraid to hurt my ears by speaking to loud. he had a mop of curly hair on his head and he kept asking if i needed anything- there was a laundromat downstairs, a comic book cafe down the street and the university was just a block away.

his name was Dave. he seemed nice enough.

there was no furniture in my new apartment, and i immediately got to work looking for some, laying on the floor and using my duffel as a pillow. the bundle of letters I had placed next to it burned me with temptation but I left them alone. Craigslist wasn't helpful, most of the refrigerators and tables were old and gross. i gave up after an hour and looked around. the kitchen was modern, the bathrooms were clean and the bedroom was huge.

something caught my eye when I passed the closet.  
  
an envelope taped to the wall. my name scrawled in familiar handwriting. another letter from my mom most likely placed by someone she paid in her scheme to get me to feel better after she dropped dead. it wouldn't help though. I knew I would never see her again. what was the point of dragging it on? I left it there on the wall, not having time to be depressed today. not with so much _nothing_ to do.  
  
it was the end of November. outside was bit cold for what I was used to. I paced around my new living room, peeking out my window and down at the streets below. New York was something else. nothing could have prepared me for how vast the city was and how different the culture would be-

*knock*

I flinched at the noise. there was a second knock and I went to check the peephole.

of course it would be Dave.

was he trying to make a move on me? get into my pants? is that why he helped me? what did he want?

I opened the door to him standing a respectful distance away, waving nervously.

"hey, ah-" his hands slipped into his pockets, soft gaze darting between my face and his shoes "I was just going out to get a bite to eat and I figured, you know, maybe you might want to come?" 

I grimaced "look, I'm not trying to date anyone right now-" 

his brows shot up in surprise "oh! nonono- I didn't mean it like that, I just meant since you're new and you didn't bring any furniture or, a _fridge_ -" he stuttered "if not I can give you a list of places to check out, I just-" Dave took another step back, continuing to explain his intentions through half sentences and nervous glances

the edge of my mouth turned upwards in a smile and my eyes rolled. I'd met guys like this. really sweet guys with lots of friendliness to hand out. usually they were gay. "I'd love to go with you," I interrupted "wait here, I need to get my jacket." 

he did as instructed, folding his hands in front of him politely as I disappeared into the apartment. 

it was cold outside but not too cold so I would just need something light. only, as I looked through my duffel bag, I couldn't find anything heavier than a thin long sleeve shirt. I decided to change into that, grumbling about poor planning and cursing myself. i slipped one of the two hundreds id brought, realizing i probably couldnt afford to eat out right now. _fuck,_ couldn't at least one thing go my way today?

when I came out Dave tilted his head "no jacket?" he asked

I locked my door, turning back to him and rubbing my arms. I was already cold from the breeze in the hallway. "yeah, I guess I didn't pack one..." I didn't make eye contact

he shrugged off his hoodie and held it out to me "you'll smell like a guy but it'll keep you warm," he smiled. 

I was almost positive he was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just more gasoline to fuel the flames of my uncomfortable obsession with Aaron Taylor johnson- I have a Pietro Maximoff fic for anyone who likes overly complicated and dramatic love stories about superheroes- this story is a lovechild since I'm working on it with another writer- she's the one coming up with the basic plot and I get to stitch all the pieces together. comment if you want to help us brainstorm!


	2. Know Me

Dave asked me a plethora of questions and didn't hesitate to answer mine. he was friendly and respectful. his voice kept at a gentle tone, ever apologetic; always considerate.

I decided i didnt want to spend money on a full meal and he suggested the Comic place for coffee.

_sure, why not._

we were getting into the less nice part of the city and he maneuvered himself to walk between me and any unsavory characters that happened to pass us on our way.

the silences weren't awkward and the talking wasn't forced. I felt myself relax in his oversized hoodie, pulling it tighter around me as we eased in and out of conversation. 

"so what made you move from L.A.?" he scratched the back of his head as if he were embarrassed for asking

I sighed. _my mom dying_ , I thought. but i didn't want to ruin the flow of our conversation so I replied more appropriately "I'm taking classes at Cornell this semester." 

"wow," he praised, brows raising "what's your major?"

I smiled but only for a moment as I remembered why I chose my major in the first place "I'm studying to be a Neurosurgeon."

 " ** _wow_** ," he laughed again, grinning from ear to ear "that's _amazing_ ,"

my eyes wandered to the sidewalk and away from dave. "honestly this year hasn't been very good for me, I don't even know how I made it to new York with how many units I have to make up."

he stuck his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky "you could probably do it at the community college- there is one just down the street." 

my heart ached in my chest and I tried to will the tears away. mom had been optimistic about my future too. she'd tried to help but I wouldn't let her. "I'll look into that, thank you."

we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, dave opening the door to Atomic Comics for me to step inside first upon our arrival.

 the place was cozy. there were a few tables near the front window and a little booth selling coffee in the back. if I were honest with myself I'd never really liked comics. I didn't want to be rude so I followed him past the threshold anyways.

I let my fingers pick through a few plastic wrapped issues of _Black Panther_  and I could feel his gaze in my peripheral vision. it didn't take much thinking to forget he was watching me. I was just glad I didn't have to be alone. it was a good decision not to magnetize myself to the empty apartment-a healthy decision.

my lungs drank their fill of air and the release was more of a long sigh than an exhale. thankfully dave didn't ask if I was okay but he sat me down at a booth with a small stack of random comics and went to get us food, insisting he would pay.

I regretted being suspicious of him. dave was nice, and in the few hours we'd spent talking he had already grown on me.

as my fingers leafed through the pages of _Batman Begins_ I daydreamed about Cornell University, taking a crack at how hard the classes would be. but I was eager to begin my trade and to do that I needed Cornell. I needed Cornell like a fish needed water and I was suffocating with the uncertainty of my future. like i'd somehow already let my mom down...

"hey," Dave's soft voice broke my trance as he sat at the booth across from me. "I hope you like hot chocolate,"

I cracked a smile to be polite even though the breath was being choked from my lungs by my invasive thoughts. I suddenly wanted to be back in the apartment.

 he had two drinks and what looked to be pastries in small parchment bags. he placed three bags in front of me and the bigger of the two cups. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got you a few different choices,"

I looked down at my hands. my fingers were a bit thick from the few extra pounds I'd gained in the years since my mom got sick. I had been the butt of a lot of jokes by people who knew me before I'd grown the blanket of baby seal blubber and, to be honest, it was getting old. but how was dave to know that?

"I-uh- thank you. I really appreciate it but," I struggled for words that wouldn't make me sound like the loser I was.  _i really want all three but don't want you to think I'm a fat ass? sure, give the big girl tons of food while you eat nothing LOL? "_ I'm not all that hungry."

to my surprise, his happy expression never faltered "it's cool," he sipped at his hot chocolate "you can take them home if you want,"

I considered Dave as the paper cup warmed my hands. I considered his kind face and helpfulness. When i was finished zoning out his hoodie became heavy on my shoulders. "Can i ask you a question?"

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and cleared his throat before nodding "yeah, whats up?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

His brows pressed together as if the inquury somehow troubled him, replaced quickly by a reassuring smile "you looked like you needed help so i-"

**"Why are you being so nice to me Dave?"**

He paused, scratching his neck in distress but never breaking eye contact "do you want the short version or my tragic sob story?"

I leaned foreword to fold my arms on the table. My muscles relaxed at the prospect of hearing more about him. Not everyone went out of their way to aid randoms on the street; especially not in a place like New York "i mean we just met a few hours ago so i guess now is a good time to share extremely personal information,"

His lips curved in a pleasant white-toothed smile. 

_"where should i start?"_

 


End file.
